Are We Gay?
by Darkloverz
Summary: People think Kendall and James are a couple by the way they act...Kendall and James just see it as being friendly, will they figure out their feelings for one another?
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot night in L.A the boys of Big Time Rush were all asleep, well all of them except for James he was in the kitchen making himself a strawberry smoothie. James had his back turned so he didn't see a figure walk towards him, he felt like someone was watching him it was an eerie feeling as James turned around to get his glass he was met with the sight of Kendall, his best friend and roommate. James jumped due to being scared by Kendall who was at the moment laughing at his frightened roommate.

"Damn it Kenny don't scare me like that!" James whispered yelled as he smacked Kendall on his chest.

"S-S-Sorry Jamie…I though you heard me walk in" Kendall said while giggling

"Well I didn't!" James said as he turned around and went on with making his smoothie, he soon felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and soon he felt Kendall's chin rest on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jamie…really" Kendall said while looking at James

"You didn't have to laugh" James mumbled

"Come on it was a little funny" Kendall said as he started absent mindedly rubbing his thumb along the top of James' shorts. "I'm didn't mean to laugh...you just look so cute when you're scared"

"I look cute all the time" James said as he looked at Kendall

"Yes that is true" Kendall said while placing a light kiss to James' shoulder, letting his lips linger on the bare skin that was exposed by his tank top. You see Kendall and James have always been close, like VERY close…what they saw as being friendly others saw it as flirting, just things that a couple would do. When James would have a panic attack Kendall was (still) the only one who could calm him down, or when James would have a nightmare Kendall would always get into bed with James and hold him until the morning. Kendall would randomly walk up behind James and wrap his arms around him; they would act cuddly towards each other, making other people think they were a couple. A few months ago Kendall and Jo got back together and needless to say she didn't like the way Kendall and James acted when around each other, she decided to say something to Kendall about the way he would act which led to them fighting, which led to Kendall being up at 2a.m in the morning in the kitchen with James.

"Kenny you ok?" James asked as he noticed the blond hadn't said anything

"Yeah I'm ok…just thinking" Kendall said as he tightened his hold on James

"Well why don't we go sit on the couch and you can tell me what's bothering you" James said as he handed Kendall a smoothie that he had made for him. As they made their way to the living room Kendall didn't know how to start the conversation, he was stuck he didn't think the way he and James acted was weird to them it was normal…it would be weird if they didn't act as they did. Kendall was snapped out of his thoughts when he was hit in the face with a pillow.

"Alright spill what's wrong?" James asked in a serious voice as he sipped his smoothie

"Jo" Kendall said simply, he really didn't want to talk about this, all he wanted to do was crawl into bed with James and just cuddle until they both fell asleep.

"Ok what about Jo?" James asked as he looked at Kendall

"She thinks that we act weird around each other" Kendall said as he looked at James with sad eyes

"Why would she think that?" James asked in confusion

"Apparently it's not normal for two guys to act the way we do…she wants me to act like that with her" Kendall said as he drank some of his smoothie

"Well what do you want to do?" James asked

"Honestly?" Kendall asked

"Yes honestly" James said with a giggle

"I just want to crawl into bed and cuddle and talk until we both fall asleep" Kendall said as he looked at his hands

"Then let's go" James said while grabbing Kendall's hand and dragging him to their shared room, once inside James got on his side of the bed and waited for Kendall he soon felt the bed dip and Kendall pull him closer by his waist. Kendall moved closer to James and gave him a kiss on the neck.

"Night Jay" Kendall said

"Night Kenny…and don't worry about Jo we'll think of something together" James said as he turned to give Kendall a kiss on the cheek. The boys fell into a peaceful slumber having sweet dreams of each other, wishing they could muster up the courage to tell each other that they had feelings toward one another.

**Ok so I'm wondering if I should continue the story? Some input would be greatly appreciated...Please r&r thanks (: **


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall woke up the next morning with a huge smile on his face; James had turned in the middle of the night and had draped his arms behind Kendall's neck so he was closer to him. James' face was in the crook of Kendall's neck he could feel a faint breeze when James exhaled …to Kendall he could lay there forever he loved James, he was the only one that he could be completely honest with plus he was the only one to ever see him cry, yes he loved James indeed but he was too scared to say anything he. Kendall ran his hand up and down James' side while he slept, a faint smile graced James' face when he felt pressure on his skin this caused him to snuggle deeper into Kendall's neck.

"Morning Kenny" James said in a sleep laden voice

"Morning Jamie…you sleep ok?" Kendall asked as he gave James a kiss on his forehead

"Yep" James said popping the p, he pulled away from Kendall and stretched then returned to his position which caused Kendall to giggle at how cute James was when he first woke up.

"What's so funny?" James asked

"Nothing…so what do you want to do today?" Kendall asked as he ran his fingers through James' bed head

"Well I was thinking we could bug Gustavo until he caves in on letting us go on vacation" James said as he looked up at Kendall

"And just where do you want to go on vacation?" Kendall asked

"I don't know…I mean don't you think it would be nice to get away from everyone…even if it's for a little bit?" James asked

"Yeah it would be nice…but I doubt he would let us go on vacation" Kendall said

"Well I'm going to talk him into it" James said as he stood up on the bed, but soon fell down on Kendall due to his foot being tangled in the cover. When James fell he and Kendall were face to face their lips just inches apart, they looked at each other for a moment and then Kendall leaned in and connected their lips in a sweet kiss. Once their lungs started burning due to the lack of oxygen they pulled apart and looked at each other.

"K-Kendall I'm so sorry I-"James was trying to say until Kendall cut him off

"Don't be sorry Jamie…l-lots of guy friends kisses each other" Kendall said as his cheeks burned a dark red

"Really?" James asked in shock

"Yeah...I thought you knew…I mean we don't have to do that I just thought you know" Kendall said as his cheeks turned a darker shade of red

"N-No we can do that I was just caught off guard" James said as he gave a slight smile

"Ok so um do you want me to warn you before I do it or what?" Kendall asked

"Kenny you know I like surprises" James said while leaning down to give Kendall a soft peck on the lips. The kiss started to get heated, but was soon cut short when Kendall's phone started ringing… he checked the caller I.D and saw it was Jo he frowned and looked at James.

"It's Jo isn't it" James said as he looked at the annoyed look on Kendall's face

"Yeah...I don't want to talk to her…answer for me" Kendall said as he tossed his phone to James

"What why me?" James asked

"Because I don't want to talk to her…please do it for me please" Kendall begged

"Fine! You owe me" James said as he rolled his eyes and answered the phone, he put it on speaker so Kendall could hear the conversation.

**Phone Call:**

"**Hello?" James asked**

"**Kendall?" Jo asked**

"**Uh no it's James…Kendall left his phone" James said as he looked at Kendall who was walking towards him**

"**Why did he leave his phone? Where is he?" Jo asked in a bitchy tone**

"**I don't know where he is…but I'll tell him you called when he gets back" James said as he smiled when Kendall wrapped his arms around his waist**

"**Whatever" Jo said as she hung up**

**End of Phone Call**

"Why do you date her? She's so mean" James said as he turned to look at Kendall

"I don't know…but I don't want to talk about her lets go see if we can get that vacation time" Kendall said as he kissed James again. Kendall and James talked to Logan and Carlos about the vacation time, but soon a fight started.

"I don't want to go to Texas Logan…it's hot there think of what the heat will do to my hair!" James shrieked

"Well I don't want to go to the Paris!" Logan shot back

"I want to go to Disney Land!" Carlos interjected

"We're not going to Disney Land Carlos…why don't we go to Hawaii" Kendall suggested, but was quickly shot down

"I GOT IT I GOT IT" shouted Carlos

"Got what?" asked all three boys in unison

"Why don't we take separate vacations…that way we all get to go where we want to" Carlos said proudly

"You know 'Litos that's not a bad idea" Logan said

"Yeah…sounds good to me" James said

"I'm all in" Kendall said. With all the boys agreeing to the separate vacations all they had to do was actually get Gustavo to agree to let them go, once they arrived at the studio they found Gustavo in his office. Kendall knocked on the door waiting for the large man to open.

"COME IN" Gustavo screamed, Kendall walked in with the other three behind him they stood in a line and looked at their producer.

"Well what did you want dogs?" Gustavo asked while he scribbled something down on paper

"Um well we were talking and we were wondering if maybe we could get a little time off" Kendall said in a small voice

"NO WAY…YOU DOGS ALREADY SUCK ENOUGH AS IT IS NO WAY I'M GIVING YOUTIME OFF!" screamed Gustavo

"Listen Gustavo your over working us…which means we won't be on top of our game. This means we could possibly be sent home and you would be without a band…and who knows how long it could take you to get another together, plus you have to work with them until they're at our level and even then they will never sound like us. So would you rather give us a week off or spends months and months training a new group?" said James with a smirk on his face, they all watched as Gustavo took what James said in consideration, it would be a lot of work trying to get a new band together and they wouldn't sound like them so finally Gustavo made his decision.

"FINE!...you have a week but when you come back you better not suck!" Gustavo said as the boys cheered

"THANK YOU!" the boys cheered in unison. They made their way back to the Palm Woods as they were walking through the lobby they were stopped by Jo…and she looked pissed.

"Where the hell have you been Kendall?" Jo asked in anger

"I was at the studio" Kendall said

"Well I need to talk to you…alone" Jo said as she eyeballed James, Logan and Carlos.

"Um we'll see you back in the apartment Kendall" James said as they walked away

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jo asked

"What?" Kendall asked in confusion

"I thought I told you I didn't want you around James" Jo said as she crossed her arms

"Jo how am I not suppose to be around him? We live together and work together" Kendall said as he looked at Jo with bugged eyes

"Whatever Kendall…I'm going to the pool I assume you'll be joining after you change?" Jo asked

"Actually I have to pack Gustavo is sending us to Minnesota for a week and I have to go pack" Kendall said as he watched Jo' face turn seven shades darker of red

"So you're going back home…do you plan on staying?" Jo asked in anger

"No it's just for a week" Kendall said

"Well I'm going with you" Jo stated

"Jo you can't go…it's for business" Kendall said

"You don't want me to go so you and James can be alone" Jo said

"No it's-" Kendall tried to say but was cut off by Jo

"You know what Kendall we are over!" Jo yelled in anger as she stormed off, Kendall just stood there in shock…soon he snapped out of it and took the elevator up to the apartment, he had a vacation he had to pack for.

**Ok so I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me really it does, so I hope you like the new chapter and I hope I get some reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall made his way back to the apartment he was still in shock of him and Jo breaking up…he didn't know if he should be happy or upset, as he walked in the door he was greeted with the sight of James being bent over the couch by Logan with Carlos holding a pair of scissors.

"Um guys what are you doing to James?" Kendall asked in confusion

"We threatened to cut his hair if he didn't tell us the truth" Logan said as he tightened his grip on James

"The truth about what?" Kendall asked

"The truth about you and him" Carlos said

"Meaning?" Kendall asked

"Are you cheating on Jo with James?" Logan asked

"What no…why would you think that?" Kendall asked

"Um well you act like a couple, you hug and kiss and sleep in the same bed so I mean we just thought-"Logan tried to say but was cut off by James

"WILL YOU PLEASE GET OFF OF ME" yelled James who was still held down by Logan and Carlos

"Oh sorry James" Logan said as he let James go, James got up and stormed to his and Kendall's room making sure to slam the door in the process

"See what happens when you assume things...you could have just asked" Kendall said as he started walking to his room. Kendall opened the door to find James lying on his bed mumbling something under his breath, Kendall closed the door and slid into the bed with James he pulled him closer to his body and then laid his arm across his side.

"What's wrong Jay?" Kendall asked as he ran his thumb against James' skin

"Logan had me held upside down for almost ten minutes and was threatening to cut my hair…what do you think is wrong with me?" James said in a snippy tone

"Come on Jay it'll be ok" Kendall said "Will you atleast smile for me?"

"No I don't want to smile" James said

"Please for me" Kendall said

"Nope" James said

"Jamie don't make me use force" Kendall said as he repositioned himself

"What are you talking about?" James asked

"I mean if you don't smile I'm going to give you a hickey" Kendall said with a smirk in his voice

"You wouldn't dare" James said while trying to get away from Kendall

"Oh but I would…so are you going to smile?" Kendall asked

"Kenny I don't want to smile" James said

"Then I guess I'm going to have to give you a hickey" Kendall said as he pinned James' hands above his head, he straddled James and started kissing on his neck

"Kendall s-stop" James said while trying to keep from moaning, but Kendall continued with his actions he picked a place on James' neck and started licking which soon turned into biting and then sucking. James began to tremble under Kendall due to James having a kink for being bitten. Kendall noticed how James trembled

"Jamie you ok?" Kendall asked while taking in the flustered look on James' face

"F-F-Fine" James stuttered out

"You sure?" Kendall asked

"Yeah" James said

"Well now you have a hickey…shall we pack?" Kendall asked while getting off of James noticing the bulged he felt when he moved

"Yeah my flight leaves early in the morning" James said while trying to ignore how hard he was

"I'm going to miss you" Kendall said while looking at James

"I know I'm going to miss you too...but it's not like it's the last time we'll see each other it's only for a week" James said while getting out of bed and walking towards the closet to get his suitcase, Kendall walked behind him and pulled him close taking in the sweet scent that was so utterly James…Kendall's hand found its way to James' thigh just above his harden cock. James inhaled deeply hoping Kendall wouldn't move his hand down.

"So Jamie…why didn't you tell me you had a kink for being bit?" Kendall asked in a seductive voice

"Didn't know it mattered" James said as he let out his breath

"Well…if you would have told me…I wouldn't have gotten you all hot and bothered" Kendall said as he rubbed across James' cock making James let out a soft whimper

"But now that I did it wouldn't be fair to leave you like this" Kendall said as he turned James around

"What do you mean?" James asked in excitement

"I mean you have two options one I can give you and hand job, or two I can blow you...which do you want?" Kendall asked as he looked at James, his eyes were a darker shade of green and James well James was painfully hard by now and the thought of Kendall touching him in this way just made his mind go crazy.

"Blow me" James said as he looked at Kendall with lust blown eyes. Kendall nodded and got on his knees he unbuttoned James' pants and pulled them down along with his under ware he licked his lips at the sight of James' cock it was 9 inches and red at the tip, precome was oozing down the side. Before Kendall got a chance to engulf James he was stopped.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" James asked, Kendall just smirked and engulfed James' entire length at once, he sucked while making patterns with his tongue, he then focused on the tip making sure to swirl his tongue around the slit. James was trembling with pleasure he didn't know how talented Kendall was with his tongue after a few more minutes of Kendall and his very talented tongue James was close to coming.

"K-Kendall I'm gonna c-cum" James managed to stuttered out, this only made Kendall go faster and soon James came, with a loud moan. Once Kendall had licked James completely clean he pulled his pants up and then stood face to face with James.

"Feel better now?" Kendall asked with a smirk

"Yeah…um what was that?" James asked his mind was still blown by what happened

"It was me helping you out…you don't have to thank me…but we really should pack" Kendall said as he grabbed his suitcase and started to pack leaving James to stand there dumbfounded, he went along with Kendall and began to pack, but on the inside he was feeling guilty Kendall was still dating Jo and he kind of just cheated on her, he didn't know what to do he was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Kendall's chin on his shoulder.

"Jay don't worry about Jo" Kendall said

"H-How did you know that's what I was thinking about?" James asked in confusion

"You were talking to yourself…but seriously don't worry about Jo…I'll explain everything when we get back" Kendall said as he gave James a kiss on the cheek. James knew it was going to be a long week this was going to be on his mind the whole time, but maybe being away from Kendall could help him figure out his feelings.

**Ok so sorry for the sucky chapter…please r&r thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was only a few hours away…only a few hours till the boys of Big Time Rush went on separate vacations. Kendall was laying with James in his arms, thoughts were swirling in his head he and Jo had broken up due to his relationship with James and on top of that he had blown James earlier that day….WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING?! James hadn't acted as if he was really affected by it and went on as if everything was normal. As Kendall thought of everything he tightened his grip on James pulling him closer to his body, James would be the last one to leave seeing how Gustavo demanded him to stay and record his parts in the new song. The alarm rang alerting Kendall it was time to wake everyone up he looked at James and smiled, he leant down and gave James a sweet kiss on the lips this caused James to stir.

"Morning Jamie…time to get up" Kendall whispered in James' ear

"'M sleepy" James mumbled

"I know Jamie but you have to go to the studio" Kendall said as he gave James a kiss on the neck

"Can't we just stay in bed and cuddle?" James asked as he turned to bury his face into Kendall's neck

"As much as I wish we could...we all have things to do" Kendall said, James groaned and looked up at Kendall their eyes connected and James slowly connected their lips together in a slow kiss. Soon James crawled on top of Kendall and thrusted his tongue into his mouth making Kendall moan and tighten his grip on James' hips. Kendall slid his hands under James' tank top making James moan at the contact, soon they had to break apart due to the lack of oxygen and Logan knocking on the door they both looked at each other and smiled.

"Well I guess we could stay in bed a little longer" Kendall said

"Sounds good to me" James said as he leaned in to connect his and Kendall's lips again but was stopped when they heard Logan knocking on the door.

"GUYS GET UP!" Logan yelled

"We're coming Logie" Kendall said while trying not to moan while James was sucking a hickey on his neck

"J-Jamie we'll have to finish this later" Kendall said breathless

"But I want to finish now" James pouted

"I know you do but later I promise" Kendall said as he gave James a quick kiss

"Fine" James pouted as he got off Kendall but making sure to rub his erection against Kendall's. They made their way into the hall and were confronted by Logan.

"Guys if you're going to have 'play time' make sure it won't make us late for things!" Logan said as he turned and started to walk back to the kitchen. James and Kendall looked at each other and smiled they walked into the living room noticing luggage sitting everywhere, the pair looked at Logan who was at the time tagging the luggage.

"Um Loges what are you doing?" James asked

"I'm labeling our suitcases so we know who they belong to" Logan said as he finished with the last bag

"Right…so where's 'Litos?" asked Kendall

"Um I don't know" Logan said as he started looking around for the little latino as soon as the words left his mouth Carlos came running into the apartment.

"Let's go let's go!" Carlos yelled excitedly

"We're going Carlos chill out" Logan said as he started to take the bags out into the hallway, once the bags were in the hallway the boys began to drag them down to the lobby (James and Kendall joining them after they got dressed) Logan, Carlos, James, and Kendall waited for the cabs to arrive so they could be on their way to the airport, as they waited they were approached by Jo.

"Kendall can we talk?" Jo asked in a surprising sweet voice

"I'm getting ready to leave…we can talk when I get back" Kendall said while not looking at her

"Please Kendall I…I just wanted to apologize for what happened and" Jo said until she was cut off by Carlos screaming that cabs had arrived. Jo sighed and walked away and the boys began to pack the cabs with their luggage, once it was done they were off to the airport…they were all excited, but Kendall was still sad this would be the longest he would have to go without seeing James and honestly he didn't like it. They boys arrived at the airport and unloaded the cabs and walked in, this would be the last time they saw each other for two whole weeks! The boys said bye to Logan as he walked towards his gate, then bye to Carlos as he walked to his, James and Kendall's gates were beside each other so they didn't have to part just yet, James could tell something was wrong with Kendall…the blond was being quite and that meant something was wrong.

"Kenny you ok?" James asked as he moved closer to Kendall

"Yeah I'm fine...why?" Kendall asked trying to hide the fact that he didn't want to say bye to James

"Your lying to me" James said as he stopped walking and gave Kendall a 'I'm not playing tell me what's wrong' look, Kendall sighed and looked at James

"Fine I don't want to say goodbye ok?" Kendall said as his face flushed red

"What?" James asked in confusion

"James this is going to be the longest time we've spent apart…I just don't like it ok" Kendall said as he looked down at his shoes, James walked over to him and pulled his face up by his chin

"Kenny it's not like you're never going to see me again" James said as he hugged Kendall

"I know, but I still don't like it" Kendall said as he hugged James back

"I know, but we can Skype and everything" James said trying to cheer Kendall up and trying not to break down crying…he didn't want to be away from Kendall

"Promise?" Kendall asked on the verge of tears

"Promise" James said as he pulled away from the hug, he looked Kendall in the eye and leaned forward and connected their lips. It was a sweet simple kiss, but it conveyed everything that they wanted to say but couldn't. After a few minutes (once air became scarce) they pulled apart and smiled at each other, then they heard the announcement that their planes were boarding they broke the hug and walked to their gates. James boarded his plan he sat and watched as Kendall's plane boarded this would be a hard two weeks, but somehow he would get through it

**Ok so sorry for taking so long to update and sorry for the sucky chapter…so please r&r thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kendall's P.O.V**

I was on my way to Hawaii and I already missed James, it took everything I had not to break down crying in the airport. Thoughts were flying through my head…like what if his plane crashed or what if he went to Paris and met some French dude and never came back or what if he gets kidnapped?! This was going to be so hard I just want to hold James in my arms right now. I say there trying to get James off my mind even though it was impossible….I love James, but I'm scared to tell him how would he react? Would he love me back? I was thinking to myself if James and I were meant to be together then I would receive a sign…wouldn't I? I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard an announcement come over the speaker system.

"**Attention passengers we have to make a slight delay in the flight due to weather conditions…our current position will put us near Paris so please be ready to unload we are sorry for the inconvenient" **

Ok I guess there was my sign…when we unloaded I would text James and see if he had landed yet…if so I might just change my vacation plans.

**Time Skip 2 Hours Later**

Finally I had gotten my bags and was on my way to a hotel…apparently the weather was too bad so they delayed the flight until tomorrow. As I was checking into my room I overheard someone else checking into their room…and that someone else was James he looked over at me and shot me a smile out of habit (He would always turn and smile at the person next to him) once he turned his head he immediately turned it back when he saw it was me.

"Kendall?" James asked

"Hey Jamie" I said as I smiled at him

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Hawaii" James said as he came and gave me a hug, once he got close to me I could see that he had been crying…it made my blood boil that someone made my Jamie cry.

"I was but the plane got delayed and we ended up here" I said as I held him close…getting us a few stares, but I didn't care I had James in my arms and that's all that mattered. James and I were interrupted with our hug by the desk clerk calling for me.

"Mr. Knight I'm sorry but we don't have any more available rooms" said the desk clerk

"What how" I started to say but was stopped by James

"Ok that's ok…you can stay with me Kenny" James said with a smile on his face…god I loved that face

"Um ok" I said with a slight blush because of the look the desk clerk gave us, but so what I had James for right now and that's all that mattered to me. Once we got to James' suite we unpacked our stuff once done I sat on the huge bed that was in the middle of the room, James was still unpacking he stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I asked

"N-Nothing" James said as he turned to finish unpacking, I got up and wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me.

"What is it? I know it's something" I said as I rested my chin on his shoulder breathing in his sweet scent

"Can I tell you something and you promise you won't get mad?" James asked as he looked at his hands

"Sure you can Jamie…you can tell me anything" I said as I rubbed the skin below his belly button, I could feel his muscles tense under my touch but soon they relaxed

"I missed you…like a lot and even though I said we could text and everything I didn't want to, I wanted to be with you and have you hold me at night" James said as his face burned with a dark blush

"You know Jay I was thinking the same thing when I was on the plane…I just wanted to hold you, kiss you, and l-love you" I said waiting for his reaction

"You wanted to love me?" James asked as he turned his head slightly towards me

"Yes I want to love you…all of you, Jamie I'm in love with you" I said as I held on to him tighter

"I love you to Kenny" James said as he turned in my arms and connected our lips, it was a sweet and simple kiss…that was until I ran my tongue over James' lips asking for permission into his mouth which he granted me instantly. I thrusted my tongue into his mouth mapping out every inch of it, in turn this made James moan I pulled him closer to me and started walking us backwards towards the bed, once I felt it hit the back of my knees I sat down pulling James down with me. We broke the kiss when air became necessary James sat in my lap and smiled, he began to bite at my neck making me moan he pushed me so I was laying down and worked his way down to my pants zipper, my cock was so hard it was hurting I just wanted James to do something I felt him unzipping my pants and then cool air surrounded me I heard James gasp. I looked down at him and our eyes met

"Kendall you're so big" James said as he gripped my cock with his hand

"Mmmmm Jamie do something…please" I begged

"Whatever you say daddy" James said as he plunged my cock into his hot mouth, my hips jerked at the action and James went to work his tongue was all over me and it felt amazing. I wanted to fuck James' mouth I wanted him to take all of me I wanted him to taste me…I was going to mark him as mine! After a few hard sucks I started feeling the bubbling in my stomach I knew I was close and as much as I hated to do it I pulled James off, he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Get on the bed" I said in such a deep voice I shocked myself, but James obeyed he got on the bed and looked at me, I crawled until I was hovering over him and kissed him hard making him moan I moved my hand under his shirt and started playing with his nipples making him arch up. I ripped his shirt off and bit my way down his body right until I was at his cock, James was panting and had sheen of sweat covering his body I pulled his pants and underwear off all at the same time. I was astounded by his body…he was just so beautiful I couldn't believe he was here like this…with me, I grabbed his leaking cock and started to pump it making James whimper, soon after a few pumps I took his length into my mouth and he tasted so good. After a few minutes James began to whimper and started to buck his hips

"K-K-Kenny gonna cum" James moaned "W-Want you t-to cum in me"

I pulled off of his cock and spread his legs and held up three fingers to James' mouth he took them and started sucking until I deemed them slick enough I pulled them out and went down to his virgin hole. That's right James was a virgin! I pushed a finger into the tight ring of muscle and waited a minute before I moved it James gave me the go ahead and I started moving it soon I added another finger then the last one, James started fucking himself on my fingers and it was a sight to see I deemed him stretched enough I pulled out my fingers and James whined at the lost.

"Hold on baby I promise this will feel so much better" I said as I lined myself up with his hole

"K-Kendall" James said as he looked at me in fear and in lust

"Yeah?" I asked

"I love you" James said, I smiled

"I love you too" I said as I leaned down and kissed him while I pushed inside of him. His heat felt amazing around my cock once I was all the way in I stopped to give James time to adjust he wriggled his hips to let me know he was ready. I moved back until only the tip was still inside and then I thrusted back in, James moan and so did I at first we were clumsy, but we soon found a pattern. I was slamming my cock into his hole and he was moaning and scratching at my back, I pulled him closer so I could go in deeper. James started babbling my name over and over again as I assaulted his prostate

"Kendall f-fuck so good…so f-f-fucking good" James moaned

"You like that James…you like me fucking your t-t-tight little ass" I said as I started drawing closer to my release

"Yes fuck…Kendall I-I-I'm close" James whimpered as he laid his head in the crook of my neck

"Me too Jamie" I moaned as I thrusted hard into his body, pushing me over the edge I came inside of James filling him up with my hot cum, and he came with a few hard strokes to his cock. I pulled out and we lay down on the bed panting trying to catch our breath, I had a smile plastered on my face and when I looked over at James he did too.

"I love you James" I said as I pulled him closer to me and gave him a kiss

"I love you too Kendall" James said as he moved closer to me, I held him close, I couldn't wait till we got back home, Logan and Carlos would be so happy that we finally got together, Jo wouldn't be but I didn't care at the moment I have James asleep in my arms and right now that's all that matters.

**So how did I do? Sorry for the sucky chapter and smut :/ Not that I don't appreciate the favorites and followers, but could I get some reviews? Please pretty please **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Next Day Kendall's P.O.V**

I lay in bed with James in my arms, I had confessed my love to him and he said that he loved me back soon after we made love and I couldn't have been any happier. As I lay here looking at James I think about all the time that I wasted by not telling him. James turned in my arms so we were facing each other, I smiled at this he was so beautiful he looked so relaxed when he slept just so at peace. I couldn't resist leaning down and kissing his sweet lips as I connected James' eyes fluttered open, and I was met with the sight of gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Hi" James said with sleep laced in his voice

"Hi sweetie" I said as I ran my fingers through his hair

"You sleep ok?" James asked

"Yeah how about you?" I asked

"Just fine" James said with a smile

"Good, so what do you want to do today?" I asked

"Well I was thinking we could start by doing this" James said as he crawled on top of me, he leaned down and kissed me then he moved to my neck, biting and sucking leaving a purple mark. I was a moaning mess under James he was so talented with his mouth, he started working his way down my chest nipping and biting at my skin leaving marks to prove that I was his. I was so glad we hadn't put clothes back on last night, he started towards my cock and that's when I stopped him.

"Jamie wait" I panted, James looked up at me with a pout

"Why Kenny….I'm having fun" James pouted

"I know baby but I want to have some fun with you" I said as I flipped James on his back, he let out a girly squeak. I looked down at his body it was still marked from last night; bite marks that were once red now purple and black looking. I leaned down and kissed him softly, I ran my hand down to his cock and as soon as I touched him he moaned.

"Kenny stop teasing" James moaned as he arched up

"I'm not teasing…just making it last" I said as I moved down to his hard length, he was dripping precome from his tip. I licked his tip and then took I took him whole, James moaned at the feeling I swirled my tongue along his shaft I started going faster making James arch into my mouth I held his hips down.

"K-Kenny gonna cum" James whimpered, this only made me go faster I wanted to taste him; I wanted to feel his hot cum shoot down my throat. After a few minutes James came screaming my name I swallowed everything he gave me, I sucked him dry when I looked up at James he was laying on his back panting with a thin seen of sweat covering his body. I made my way back up to his lips and looked at him and smiled.

"Did it feel good Jamie?" I asked as I kissed his neck

"Yeah felt good" James mumbled with his eyes closed, I smiled and pressed three fingers to his mouth he opened and started sucking them instantly coating them with his saliva. After I deemed them wet enough I pulled them out and made my way to his hole, he was still stretched a little bit from last night. I stuck two of them into his willing body he whimpered as he pushed back onto my fingers, after a few minutes I pushed the third finger in and that's when I found his prostate I rub it over and over making James a moaning mess under me.

"Kenny p-p-please n-need y-y-you n-now" James moaned as he pushed down harder on my fingers

"You ready for me baby?" I asked as I pulled my fingers out smirking at the whimper that James let out from the lost. I spat in my hand and coated my cock then I lined myself with his hole and pushed in, I knew James didn't need time to adjust because he was already fucking himself on my cock. Soon we found a rhythm that worked I was searching for his prostate again just to make him scream.

"Fuck Kendall harder please harder" James whimpered as he pushed down harder

"Fuck James so tight…s-so fucking tight" I moaned as I fucked him harder James started digging his nails in my back hard enough to make me bleed, I leaned down and bit his neck breaking the skin making James arch into in to me. I could tell he was close from the way his breath was coming out.

"K-k-k-Kendall g-g-gonna c-c-cum" James moaned

"Then cum for me baby…cum for d-d-daddy" I said as I started to jack him off, a few minutes later both James and I came. I pulled out and we lay together in silence I look over at James to see him shaking a little I move closer to him and pull his body close to mine.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"I-I'm fine" James said as he nuzzled his face into my neck

"Are you sure? Your shaking" I said as I ran my fingers through his hair

"I'm ok" James said as he looked up at me, I saw the love in his eyes I leaned down and kissed him gently and we soon fell asleep.

**Time Skip 1Week Later**

It had been a week since we left for vacation and in that time I had told James my feelings and ever since then we've been together. We Skyped Logan and Carlos to let them know we we're together they were thrilled as I knew that would be, but then I got a request from Jo to chat, I ignored it and James and I went on with our vacation. Soon it was time to leave and go back to work and that meant having to go back to the Palm Woods which meant having to see Jo, I could tell James was nervous about going back he had been quite all morning which wasn't like him…like at all so when he was packing his bag I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close so I could rest my chin on his shoulder.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked as I started rubbing my thumb against his skin

"We're going home" James said in a sad voice

"Yeah and?" I asked

"Your going to be around Jo and-"James said that was until I cut him off

"James I don't want her…even when I was with her I didn't want her I wanted you, and now that I have you I'm not letting you go" I said as I gave him a light kiss to the neck

"But what if you get around her and she makes you see that you were just curious about your sexuality and you really don't want to be with me" James said on the verge of tears, I turned him so we were face to face and looked him dead in the eye

"James Isaac Diamond I love you. There is no mistaking that, and your right I was curious about my sexuality…that's why I dated Jo" I said while smiling

"So you really love me? It's not just to see if your gay?" James asked as a single tear ran down his face

"Yes James I really love you and no it's not just a test to see if I'm gay" I said as I leaned down and kissed him

"Good cause I don't think I could've handled it if you were just using me as a test" James mumbled against my lips, I shook my head

"Never Jamie…never" I mumbled back. We finished packing our bags and soon left for the airport it was much different from last time, as we boarded the plane all I had was happy thoughts about James and I.

**Time Skip Back at the Palm Woods**

Once James and I arrived back at the Palm Woods we were greeted by Logan and Carlos.

"Hey guys how was Paris?" Logan asked with a Texan accent

"Um it was fine, why are you talking like that?" James asked

"I've been around my family to long…the accent kind of rubbed off on me" Logan said as he laughed a little

"Your not going to talk like that forever are you?" Carlos asked

"No 'Litos after about a week or so it should go away" Logan said as he hit the button for the elevator , we stood there and talked as we waited but was then interrupted by Jo walking up I could tell James was uncomfortable just by the way he tensed when she walked up.

"Kendall can we talk?" Jo asked me

"No we can't I have to go upstairs and unpack" I said

"Kendall I missed you…please just for a minute…please" Jo begged

"No Jo leave me alone!" I said with my voice elevating at the end

"Kendall please…don't give up on what we have please I love you and" Jo was saying until I cut her off

"Jo we don't have anything I've moved on I'm with someone who loves me and I love them" I said as I looked at James from the corner of my eye

"Kendall no one will love you as much as I do" Jo said as tears started falling down her face

"That's where your wrong…James loves me and I love him" I said as I grabbed James' hand and intertwined our fingers and looked at her, her face began to turn a shades of red.

"I KNEW YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME WITH HIM!" Jo screamed

"Jo I never cheated on you, James and I started dating while we were on vacation" I said as I tighten my grip on his hand

"Fine if you want to be a faggot and be with him then so be it!" Jo yelled, I looked at James who was cherry red in the face I had never seen him like that something was wrong like very wrong.

"Listen you bitch don't call us faggots just because your pissed that Kendall doesn't want you! You treated him like shit and yet you claim to love him? You wouldn't know what love was even if it bitch slapped you in the face! Stay away from Kendall because you're not getting him back, he loves me and I love him" James stated as he pulled me into a hot and passionate kiss, I heard Jo gasp and then stomp away. When James and I pulled away he looked at me and smiled we heard cheering behind us we looked and saw people in the lobby cheering for us. Finally we heard the ding of the elevator we all got in and made our way to the apartment, once inside we started unpacking until we heard Carlos knock on the door.

"Hey 'Litos whatcha doing?" James asked as he looked at Carlos

"I um need to ask you guys a question" Carlos asked

"Sure what's up buddy?" I asked as I laid my shirt in my dresser drawer

"Um are you guys like together…together?" Carlos asked

"Yeah 'Litos we're together" James said

"H-how did you guys know that y-you were you know you were in love with each other?" Carlos asked

"Well I knew I loved Kendall, because everytime I was around him my heart did funny and I just felt things that I never felt around other people" James said as he looked at me

"Why do you ask 'Litos?" I asked as I looked at Carlos

"Because um no reason I have to go um unpack" Carlos said as he turned around and ran out of the room. James and I went back to unpacking until we heard Carlos yelling

"LOGIE I THINK WE'RE GAY! JAMES TOLD ME WHAT LOVES FEELS LIKE! I LOVE YOU LOGIE"

**Well I'm done with this story sorry for the sucky ending and the sucky smut at the start. Sorry it's took me so long to update, so please R&R Thanks :)**


End file.
